It's a LoveHate Thing
by Kiteria
Summary: The eldest daughter of the Eastern lands has run away. Her twin leaves after hearing of this to hunt her down and find out why her sister left. Will she like the reasoning or will she refuse to believe her sister until she finds out the truth for herself? Will the bonds of sisterly love be able to overpower the evil forces threatening to kill them and their loved ones?OCxInu,OCxSes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's another requested story. Hope you guys enjoy, it may take me a while before updated again, but please read and review non the less.

* * *

-Leiko-

I couldn't help but laugh as I ran through the courtyard of the Eastern Palace. I was finally getting out of this hell hole.

"Halt! Lady Leiko where do you think you're-"

A guard started to say as he and four others tried to stop me, but I threw senbon needles at them and they all sunk to the ground unconscious. The needles were coated in a special sleeping solution I'd made. It lasted for twenty four hours, more than enough for me to get away. I ran past the now unconscious bodies of the guards and out the main gate. I didn't even look back as I ran into the surrounding forest. I was tired of living in a place where I was overlooked as if I was no more than the shadows on the walls. Ever since my sister was born that's exactly how it's been. I hate her for it, but I also love her because she's my twin. I don't blame her, I blame my parents. But I wasn't going to deal with it any longer, seventeen years was long enough. I was going to go where I _knew_ I was seen. With people who knew I existed and were my friends.

'Sorry RinRin, but you can have this life. I'm through with it.'

I thought as I continued running through the forest. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the ground beneath my feet not that I needed it. Being a neko hanyou had its perks, perfect eyesight was only one of them. I only had one place in mind, but sadly it would take me a while to get there and then there was the fact that he might not even be there. I sighed to myself as I sped up. I'd just have to deal with that when I got there.

* * *

**The following morning**

* * *

-Rini-

I walked down the halls of the palace and noticed instantly that something wasn't right. Usually there would be guards posted here and there, but they were all nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until I passed by my father's office that I learned of what was going on.

"How could you just let her leave!"

My father's voice boomed with rage as he spoke with someone.

"We-We tried to stop her M'lord, but she outsmarted us."

Another voice that sounded like General Mako said.

'Who are they talking about?'

I wondered as I hid my jaki and crept closer.

"Outsmarted you! How could she outsmart trained military soldiers!"

My father asked and I felt his jaki flare in aggravation.

"She put some kind of knock out solution on the needles she used on us and slipped past us. I'm sorry M'lord, we will find Lady Leiko."

General Mako said and I gasped as I backed up away from the door.

'Leiko ran away? But why?'

I wondered as I made my back to my room so as not to get caught eavesdropping.

'**Maybe she got tired of how things were around here.'**

Reisha said and I frowned at my beast.

'What do you mean how things were around here? What's wrong with the way things are?'

I asked and she just laughed before disappearing into her cage. Hanyous usually aren't very in tune with their beast, but Leiko and I are unique in the fact that we can talk to our beasts as well as any full blooded youkai. Usually I'd be grateful about that fact, but right now I wasn't so sure.

'Well if she isn't here then there's only one place she'd go.'

I thought as I got up and headed for my wardrobe. I quickly pulled out the kimono that Leiko had bought me for my seventeenth birthday. It was white with red trimming. It had slits up the sides which made it easier to move around in. I tied my obi around my waist and slid my two short swords into the band. Zenka was a pair of special blades forged by my great grandfather's fang. I tied my thigh length black hair into a high ponytail so that it was out of my eyes and slipped out of my bedroom and made my way carefully across the courtyard till I made it to the gates. I waited for the guards to move along on their patrol before bolting through the gate and into the surrounding forest. I could just barely pick up Leiko's scent, but it was there. I was going to find her and bring her back after I had her tell me why she left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry ahead of time if you guys don't like this. But I had to come up with some way for LeiLei to join them. I may have Kags and her be enemies, friends, or maybe even frienemies. Unsure at the moment, though the one who requested this should PM me and tell me what they'd like to happen. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I'll update when I can.

* * *

-Inuyasha-

"Come on! You guys are so slow!"

I yelled as Kagome and the others took forever, as usual, to wake up and get going.

"What's the rush Inuyasha?"

Miroku asked and I sighed.

"Do you _want_ Naraku to get all the pieces of the jewel shard?"

I asked and they all shook their heads.

"I didn't think so, so get a move on!"

I snapped and they all groaned, but started moving a little bit faster. We finally got to the edge of the village but I stopped at the feel of a familiar jaki.

"Why'd you stop Inuyasha? Weren't you the one who was just harping on us to get going?"

Kagome asked and I scoffed at her before sniffing at the air. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the scent coming our way.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

Sango asked seriously.

"Someone's coming this way."

I said and everyone got ready to fight.

"Is it someone we know or an enemy?"

Miroku asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Relax, it's a friend."

I said and they all straightened back up.

"Who is it?"

Kagome asked as she came up to me. I was about to answer when she suddenly shot out of the forest and tackled me to the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

The others yelled in shock but I ignored them as I grabbed hold of the girl ontop of me and rolled us over trying to pin her down. It was how we always greeted each other. She grabbed hold of my wrists and flipped me over her head and moved to pin me down, but I grabbed hold of her waist and rolled us over and pinned her down.

"I win."

I said and she glared up at me before a smile broke out across her face.

"It's good to see you Yasha."

She said and I smiled down at her.

"You too Lei."

I said as I let her up.

"Inuyasha, who is this?"

Kagome asked and I frowned as I looked back at her.

"This is Leiko. You weren't here the last time she came by."

I said and Kagome frowned as she looked Leiko up and down.

"Oh, I remember her!"

Shippo cried out and I smiled to myself when he jumped from Kagome's arms into Leiko's.

"Hey there little man."

She said with a smile as she hugged him close. I don't know why, but seeing her act so motherly with Shippo had a different effect on me than when Kagome did it. When Kagome did it it annoyed the hell out of me, but when Leiko did it it made me want to smile. I nearly laughed when I saw the look Kagome was giving Leiko. She was clearly jealous.

"How are you Leiko?"

Sango asked as she and Miroku came over. Leiko had stopped by last time while Kagome was back in her time for some test. She'd traveled with us until a messenger from the East had come and taken her back to the palace.

"I'm good, what about you guys?"

Leiko asked with a smile as she looked up at Sango, Miroku, and I. She was completely ignoring the fact Kagome was all but glaring at her.

"We're good, though Inuyasha was trying to get us to hurry out of the village. I guess it's a good thing we took so long after all."

Sango said and Leiko smiled at her.

"I would have found you guys anyway."

She said and I smiled at her. She turned to Kagome who narrowed her eyes at her.

"Here."

She said as she handed Kagome Shippo. I smiled at the fact the little runt seemed reluctant to go, but did it anyway.

"Hey Yasha, can I talk to you a moment?"

Leiko asked suddenly serious and I nodded before leading the way a little ways away from the group. I stopped when I was sure we were out of hearing distance.

"What's up?"

I asked and she sighed.

"I ran away from home."

She said suddenly and I froze.

"You what!"

I asked in shock.

"I can't stand it there Inuyasha. They act as if I don't even exist. Would it be alright if I joined your group and helped you find the jewel shards? Please, I promise I won't slow you down or anything. And you know I'm a good fighter. Please?"

She begged and I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"I don't know….Kagome doesn't seem to like you all that much and the last thing we need is for you two to get into a cat fight."

I said.

"Please! I promise I won't fight with her unless she absolutely deserves it, and you know I can help when it comes to battles. Please Inuyasha!"

She begged and I sighed.

"Fine."

I said and she squealed in happiness before jumping and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She cried and I just awkwardly held her around the waist.

"S-Sure, no problem."

I said as she slowly let me go and stepped back.

"W-We should head back."

I said before walking past her and heading back towards the others. I could feel her happiness through her jaki and couldn't help but feel happy myself knowing I made her feel that way.

* * *

-Kagome-

"What do you mean she's joining the group!"  
I asked in complete shock. One moment everything was fine and going the way it was supposed to, then suddenly this demoness shows up and Inuyasha randomly says she's joining our group.

"Just what I said. Leiko is coming with us and is going to help us hunt down the jewel shards."

Inuyasha said and I glared at the woman infront of me. She was pretty, I'd give her that, but that didn't mean I was going to let her be so close to Inuyasha. He was mine, I loved him. I mean, sure he didn't love me back, but I was working on changing that and if she was here then that wasn't going to happen.

"Well I don't like it."

I said crossing my arms.

"Well, then it's a good thing I don't care what you think."

Inuyasha said and I stared at him in shock as he and the others walked down the road heading towards the North. I growled in anger before stomping after them. Why was Inuyasha being so mean towards me? Didn't he like me anymore?


	3. Chapter 3

-Rini-

One of the many things I disliked about my older sister was the fact that when she didn't want to be found it was a bitch to find her. I was only able to pick up small amounts of her jaki, but thankfully it was enough to follow and track her down. It's been two days since I left the palace, but I wasn't going to go back until I found my sister and got an answer for why she left. I picked up Inuyasha's scent and noticed my sister's was mixed in with it so I picked up the pace. The sun was just started to set when I reached the edge of the clearing where Inuyasha and his friends had set up camp. I glared at my sister through the bushes I was hiding in as I watched her smile and laugh with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. I noticed instantly that she tried to be nice to Kagome, but she was making it difficult. I could smell the jealousy coming off the little miko and wanted to laugh. She was jealous of the fact that Inuyasha favored my sister instead of her. Then again, if my sister knew Inuyasha liked her then she'd be ecstatic and wouldn't be trying to play nice with the little priestess. I was going to come out of my hiding spot when I felt the presence of two jewel shards coming this way and fast. I blinked and when I opened my eyes there was a wolf demon that me and my sister knew all too well standing infront of Kagome with her hands in his.

_'I wonder what Koga's doing here? But it doesn't matter, now is the time for my sister to answer me.'_

I thought before hiding my jaki and jumping out of the bushes and tackling my sister to the ground. She hissed up at me and I hissed back as we rolled around on the ground, both trying to gain the upper hand. She managed to pin me down and bared her fangs at me, but stopped when she saw who I was.

"Rini!"

* * *

-Leiko-

I'd turned to talk to Inuyasha when Koga showed up, but was suddenly tackled to the ground by a demoness. I could tell they were a neko youkai like me and pinned them down and bared my fangs to her before I realized who it was I was pinning down.

"Rini!"

I asked in surprise and she just glared up at me before grabbing my arm and flipping me over her head. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me, but quickly rolled to the side before my sister could pin me down.

"What are you doing here Rini?"

I asked as I got to my feet.

"I should be asking you that! Why did you leave the palace!"

She yelled at me and I sighed.

"I see, that's why you're here."

I said and she nodded.

"Well then, I'll tell you on one condition."

I said and she narrowed her dark brown eyes at me.

"What condition?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"You manage to beat me in a fight, and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

I said and she growled at me before drawing Zenka before charging at me. My smile widened as I unsheathed Machikana from my waist and charging at her in return.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it's all I could come up with. Please don't hate me. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next update, it's slightly longer. Hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review and I'll update when I can.

* * *

-Inuyasha-

I blinked in surprise as I watched Leiko fight her little sister. I'd never personally met her, I'd only heard about her from what Leiko had said. I flinched when Leiko barely dodged her sister's attack.

"You already know there's no point in fighting me Rini, you can't beat me!"

Leiko yelled as she jumped over her sister, Rini's head and slashed her back. She cried out in pain before turning and charging at Leiko, knocking both of them to the ground with their swords abandoned. I suddenly caught a whiff of Kouga and looked up to see him stop infront of Kagome. He took her hands and started his usual 'my woman' crap and I rolled my eyes at him. I could see Kagome looking at me to see if I'd get jealous, but I couldn't care less if Kouga wanted to be with Kagome as long as she helped finish gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel. I'd lost my affection for both her and Kikyo long ago. Now my affection is focused on a certain white haired neko hanyou currently fighting her younger sister merely three feet from us.

* * *

-Kagome-

I huffed in annoyance when I saw Inuyasha glance over at me and Kouga, then simply turn and look back at Leiko and the demoness she was fighting with. I knew Inuyasha didn't care for me, but I didn't want to let him go either because I was afraid he'd send me home if he found someone else.

"Kagome?"

Kouga asked and I turned to look at him.

"Are you alright?"

He asked and I nodded and forced a smile.

"Of course I am Kouga."

I said before gently taking my hands out of his grasp. I heard Leiko cry out and saw Inuyasha tense up and I groaned before stomping over to Kilala to get away from him.

* * *

-Kouga-

I watched as my woman stomped away upset and turned to look at mutt face to see he was intently watching the two demonesses fighting. I took a whiff of the air and noticed with shock that they were both neko hanyou.

"Hey, what's going on?"

I asked mutt face as I walked over and stood next to him as we watched the two of them fight. The white haired one was quite a beauty, but so was the black haired one. My eyes widened when the black haired girl sent a wave of red energy from her claws surging across the ground towards the white haired girl who simply jumped out of the way. I watched as the white haired girl lunged at the black haired girl and they both tumbled to the ground, both fighting with the other to gain the upper hand.

"Leiko's fighting with her sister Rini for some reason."

He said and I looked from the fight to him, then back to the two sisters.

"Hey! Why are you two fighting!"

I called out and didn't actually expect to get an answer.

"To find out why my sister left the Eastern Palace!"

The black haired girl shouted as she dug her claws into the white haired girl's shoulder making her cry out before she jumped away from her sister.

_'Did she say Eastern Palace? So these are the twin daughters of the Eastern Lord Nekofarr?'_

I thought to myself as I watched them both glare at each other as they got to their feet before the white haired girl held her hand out and her sword flew to her hand.

"Enough of this."

She said before disappearing in a blur and suddenly forcing the black haired girl to the ground again with her sword pressed against her throat.

"Submit!"

She shouted and it looked like the black haired girl was going to argue, but whined when the white haired girl applied more pressure on the blade against her neck making her bleed. Then she turned her head to the side in a clear sign of submission.

I watched as the white haired girl got to her feet and sheathed her sword before holding her hand down to the black haired girl. She glared up at her before taking her hand and getting to her feet. She held out her hand and both her short swords flew from the ground to her hand and she sheathed them both before walking behind the white haired girl over to us.

"Sorry 'bout that Yasha. Rini doesn't always think before doing things."

The white haired girl said and I looked at the black haired girl named Rini.

_'If she's Rini Takemori, then she must be Leiko Takemori.'_

I thought looking from Rini to the white haired girl.

"It's no problem. Are you both okay?"

He asked and Leiko nodded before smiling at Inuyasha. I was shocked when he smiled back at her.

_'It would seem that Inuyasha no longer cares for Kagome.'_

I thought as I looked between Inuyasha and Leiko as they talked. It was clear that Leiko felt the same as Inuyasha, but it was also painfully clear that both were completely oblivious to each other's feelings.

"You lost Rini, so go back home."

Leiko suddenly said turning to look at her sister.

* * *

-Rini-

I blinked in surprise at my sister's words before glaring at her.

"No. I refuse to go home until you tell me _why_ you left."

I said and she narrowed her eyes at me before sighing and rubbing the side of her temple in annoyance.

"RinRin, it's dangerous outside the walls of the Palace. If you stay out here you'll get hurt and I'm not going to be bothered with protecting you."

Leiko said and I growled at her.

"I'm not a kit anymore LeiLei! I'm well aware of the dangers outside the Palace walls and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself! I'm not going home until you tell me why you left!"

I snapped and she glared at me.

"Well then you won't be going back for a long time because I'm not gonna tell you."

She said and I growled at her again which made her smirk at me.

"Fine."

I said before turning to look at Inuyasha. He wasn't really a big friend of mine unlike his half-brother, but considering what was going on he was the only one I could turn to at the moment.

"Inuyasha, please allow me to travel with you and your companions so that I may find out why my sister suddenly left the Eastern Palace."

I said and he looked at me before turning to look at my sister who shook her head.

"Sorry Rini, but we can't be bothered with anymore people joining us."

He said and I glared at him before turning to look at my sister who was smiling slightly.

"Fine, but don't you dare think I'm going to go home."

I said before turning and walking towards the edge of the forest.

"Where are you going RinRin?"

I heard Leiko ask and stopped just on the outside of the forest.

"It doesn't matter. Just know that you'll see me again, _real_ soon."

I said before walking into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I felt creative. Hope you guys like, a lil Kagome/Leiko bonding. Read and review.

* * *

-Leiko-

I watched my sister disappear into the woods and noticed with a frown that she'd hidden her scent and aura.

"Do you think that Lady Rini will be alright by herself?"

I heard Miroku ask and sighed to myself before turning to face him and the others.

"She'll be fine. Despite what I said I know my sister can take care of herself."

I said before looking back at Inuyasha only to notice someone new had shown up.

"You're the one who shouted at us during our fight right?"

I asked looking at the black haired demon with a katana strapped to his waist, a charming look on his face and ice blue eyes clad in wolf pelts before me.

"Yes. My name's Kouga of the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe."

He said and I could hear the strength he held in his voice. I sniffed at him and was shocked when I sensed he had shards of the jewel.

"You're not only the Alpha of your pack, but you're also in possession of…."

I stopped and sniffed at him again before continuing.

"Two shards of the Shikon Jewel."

I said and heard gasps of surprise from everyone aside form Inuyasha. I couldn't sense the shards like Kagome or my sister Rini could, but I could smell them and sense their power so it was just about the same.

"How can you tell?"

Kouga asked and I smirked at him.

"I can sense the shards in another way than Kagome. I can smell them and sense their power, they hold quite a distinct scent and aura."

I said with a simple shrug of my shoulders before turning to look at Inuyasha.

"I'd like a bath, mind waiting a bit?"

I asked and he shook his head to say he had no problem with it. I smiled at him before turning to look at Sango, Shippo, and Kagome.

"You guys wanna come?"

I asked and they all hopped to their feet instantly, even Kagome.

I led the way through the woods to the hot spring and once we were all done bathing we sat back and relaxed. I noticed Kagome glared at me every chance she got and I knew why. She liked Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't like her. She didn't like the fact that Inuyasha liked me more than her.

_'If I'm gonna be traveling with them I might as well **try** and get along with her.'_

I thought before moving so that I was sitting beside her.

"So…"

I said conversationally as I leaned my back against the rocks.

"That Kouga guy seems to really like you."

I said low enough so only Kagome could hear me. Sango and Shippo were on the other side of the hot spring splashing in the water.

"What are you getting at? I don't like him that way!"

She snapped at me and I could literally see what she was thinking I was trying to do.

"I'm not trying to do anything to ruin your relationship with Inuyasha. You two are friends though I can clearly see you hold more feelings for him than just that. I'm sorry that he doesn't feel the same, but why be upset with anyone who tries to get close to him simply because he won't return your feelings? Does he not deserve someone to love on his own?"

I questioned and her eyes widened, narrowed, then glared at me and I could feel her anger.

"You have no right to talk to me about something like that!"

She snapped and I knew she had more to say so I waited for her to continue.

"You don't know what Inuyasha and I have been through together. I love him with all my heart."

She said and I nodded in understanding.

"Yes, but I'm sure you can tell that his heart does not feel the same for you. Am I right?"

I asked and when she didn't respond I smiled at her sadly.

"I know you love him, but you should know that trying to force him into loving you when he doesn't is not a good idea. If you know Inuyasha as well as I'm sure you do then you know almost better than anyone that he does not like being forced into something. I know you don't want to hear it, but maybe you should let go of your love for him and move on. You are a beautiful young woman, a miko at that, and I'm sure there are many men who would love to have a chance at your heart. I know a certain, rather charming looking wolf demon would."

I said teasingly before nudging her shoulder. She frowned in thought before I heard her heave a sigh.

"Just think about it. I'd like to be your friend Kagome, but the choice for that is also up to you."

I said before getting out and drying off. The others soon followed and once we made it back to Inuyasha and the others I noticed Kagome stayed by Kilala and Shippo deep in thought and I walked between Inuyasha and Miroku while Sango rode on Kilala's back. Kouga was gone when we got back.

"What's wrong with Kagome?"

Inuyasha asked me and I smiled at him as I glanced at the miko.

"She just has some things to sort out."

I said and Inuyasha looked at me confused, but I ignored him and kept walking.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back. Quicker than you guys expected right? I felt creative today, but sadly i have no more ideas for this at the moment, but I will try and update when I can. My dad's out of the hospital and he's doing fine. In this one you guys get to see the slight differences between the twins and we get to meet our favorite person, well, my favorite person. Anyway, read, review, and above all...enjoy.

* * *

-Rini-

I groaned as my feet began to throb. Even though I was a half-demon, walking for seven hours straight on rough terrain when I was used to the flat hallways of the Palace made my feet hurt. I'd only ever been out of the Palace a grand total of three times and each of those times Leiko had been with me, guarding me, and we'd never been anywhere with so many rocks.

"Dammit!"

I cursed when I felt a rock pierce through the bottom of my boot and cut into the bottom of my foot. I sat down on a fallen log and pulled my boot off to look at my foot. The wound had already healed, but the dull throb was still there.

_'I am not cut out to be in the wilderness.'_

I thought to myself as I slid my boot back on.

**'No. Your sister is, you're much more suited for the pampered life of a princess.'**

My beast said and I growled at it's comparison of me and my sister, but sighed as I realized it was right.

**'Why not go back to the Palace? It'll be safe there, and the land will be flat.'**

My beast and, but I shook my head.

_'No. I'm not going back until Leiko tells me why she left.'_

I said and heard my beast sigh.

**'You are as stubborn as your sister.'**

It said and this time I smiled at the comparison. I looked up at the sky and sighed as I realized the sun was setting, meaning I'd need to find somewhere to stay tonight.

I got to my feet and made my way through the trees. I stopped when I smelled water and turned to head that way. I was rather thirsty and the thought of dipping my feet in soothing water sounded rather nice. I smiled when I saw the river and walked to it's bank. I'd just knelt down to cup some of it in my hands to drink when I heard something crashing through the trees on the other side of the riverbank and looked up just in time to see a little girl, no older than eight, burst from the trees. She was closely followed by a rather pissed off looking boar. I watched as it charged at the little girl and one of it's tusks catch her in the side. I frowned when I saw the girl's blood, but gave her credit for getting up and trying to get away. The boar was going to charge again when I finally recognized the scent of the girl's blood. I knew this girl, especially the man she traveled with.

_'Rin!'_

I thought and my eyes widened before narrowing at the now charging boar. In a flash, I'd drawn both my short swords, leapt over the river, and placed myself between Rin and the charging animal. I lunged forward and sliced the animal along it's side as I went and it fell to the ground dead, inches from Rin's feet. I sheathed both my swords after having wiped them clean and turned to look at Rin who was looking up at me in shock.

"Are you okay?"

I asked as I moved and knelt infront of her. When she didn't respond, I tried again.

"Rin, I asked if you were ok."

That got a response out of her.

"How do you know Rin?"

She asked and I smiled at her, showing one of my fanged teeth and her brown eyes widened and she gasped as realization hit.

"R-"

She started, but before she could finish her sentence I found myself pinned against a tree staring into the blood red eyes of a rather pissed off and extremely protective demon lord.


End file.
